Rookies of the Game
by Saisempai
Summary: A beyblade tournament is coming to Domino City. Yugi and his friends are going to join even though they have no clue of what a beyblade is. Will they be able to beat the famous Bladebreakers? Yu-Gi-Oh/Beyblade Crossover.


Just letting you guys know, Beyblade and YuGiOh DO NOT belong to me. The timeline of this fic is totally messed up but it's after the world championship. Also the way that they play Duel Monsters is that they follow the battle city rules (except for the part of giving your best card up). And the cards that the people play aren't the same as the ones in the show.  
  
Rookies of the Game  
  
Yugi and Joey were walking down the street. They were talking about the tournament that was coming to town in a month.  
  
"So Yug, do ya know what kinda tournament it is?" asked Joey.  
  
" I'm not sure. All I know is that it isn't a dueling tournament," he replied as they walked into gaming store.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," said Yugi tossing his bag aside.  
  
"Ahh Yugi, just in time. I was waiting to show you and Joey something." Said Grandpa.  
  
"What is it?" asked Joey.  
  
"Take a look at this," said Gramps holding a beyblade in his hand.  
  
"What is that?" asked Yugi.  
  
"It's called a beyblade. The tournament that is coming to town is a beyblade tourney." He replied.  
  
"That's what the tournament is about?!?!" shouted Joey, "It's just about little battle tops battling each other??? What a waste of time. Duel Monster is way much more better."  
  
"Well Joey, if you think that Beyblading is such an easy game to play, then how about you and Yugi make a team and enter the tournament. If you say its that simple I mean." Said Gramps.  
  
"That's a great idea. This is a good chance to learn a new game." Said Yugi, "Well, Joey? Wanna enter the tourney?"  
  
"Hmmm, I guess. It's not gonna be a hard thing to do." Joey said.  
  
"We'll see." Said Gramps with a smirk, "why don't you round up your friends and come back. I have the registration form right here. You'll also need to get a beyblade."  
  
"All right. We'll be back in half an hour." Replied Yugi.  
  
~30 minutes later ~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura entered the game shop. "You're back. Here's the registration form." Said Grandpa. He gave Yugi the form. "So, who's on your team Yugi?" he asked. Yugi replied, "Let's see, me, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. Tea's going to be a spectator."  
  
Yugi and his friends filled out the form and handed it back. "Now that you've gotten that part done, time for you to get you beyblades. Follow me." Said Gramps. He led them to the basement filled with boxes. He took one of the boxes and led them back upstairs. He set the box on a table. "Here we are. Look for the one you want. You can have one for free. Just don't make a mess." He went into another room. Yugi and his friends looked through the gigantic box. "Wow, Grandpa sure has a lot of these. Hey! This one looks cool." Said Yugi. He pulled one out and started to build it. Joey also found one that he liked. After 30 minutes, Tristan and Bakura found theirs. "Wow! Mine looks so cool." Exclaimed Yugi. He held up his blade. It had a purple attack ring with a black base. "Nah, mine is cooler." Joey held his blade up. It had a red base with a green attack ring. "We are so going to win this tourney. No one can beat out teamwork." Exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"I see you've finished choosing. Let me tell you something. " Said Gramps. He came back. "If you want to win, you'll have to work hard at it. The bladers at the tournament aren't going to be that easy to beat. Not only do they have impenetrable teamwork but also they've been playing so long that they can beat 100 amateur beybladers at once. I'm referring to the Bladebreakers of course. They're the returning champions."  
  
"Right. What ever you say." Said Joey.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Ahh. finally. I thought we'd never get here. We spent like forever on that bus." Exclaimed Tyson. "Hmm.. I wonder where we can get something to eat."  
  
"Already Tyson? You ate 10 minutes ago." Said Kai. "But I'm a growing boy. I HAVE to eat!" replied Tyson.  
  
"Stop your bickering you two. We'll eat after we get to the hotel." Said Kenny. "Yea you guys. Come on. We're not that far away. I can already see the hotel." Said Ray. "Besides, how can you think of food when the tournament is two weeks away?" exclaimed Max.  
  
"Don't worry. We're the world champions, remember? It shouldn't be that hard to win." Explained Tyson.  
  
"Don't under estimate the competitors Tyson. Remember, that's what you said before the American tournament and the All Starz sure gave you a challenge." Said Kai.  
  
"Whatever. You guys should loosen up .I think you're taking the tournament too seriously." Said Tyson.  
  
"Can we go now???" asked Kenny. The five headed for the hotel.  
  
How do you like it? Review plz. 


End file.
